esa noche
by Nofret
Summary: Se acabo, al fin la termine, ando sobre la marcha asi que contestare Reviews a correo, no es que sea mal agradecida
1. Una Carta

Esa noche…

… suspiro dejándose caer el un sofá cerca de la chimenea…

… estaba muy cansada, se acercaban los exámenes y, como era costumbre desde su tercer año, era ella y no otro quien llevaba mas clases, después de todo no se había retirado de ninguna luego de los TIMOS, y si a eso le agregamos sus deberes como _Premio Anual_… solo digamos que lo ultimo que necesitaba era a Severus Snape respirándole en la nuca esperando que se equivocara en algo para poder expulsarla de su clase, probablemente para no tener que seguir impartiéndola; como es de suponer ella había sido la única lo suficientemente chiflada como para matricular Pociones Avanzadas, hasta Malfoy tuvo la "delicadeza" de quedarse en los cursos de EXTASIS de pociones, siendo, definitivamente, lo mismo que habían hecho Ron y Harry.

Gracias al cielo ya todo el mundo se había ido a dormir, así podría encargarse en paz de la ultima tarea que le había mandado el…, reprimió el impulso de decir algo mucho mas que grosero del mencionado profesor, de Snape, el muy…, suspiro nuevamente, amargado ese se tomo la molestia de darle dos días para completar un ensayo de 3 pies sobre una poción tan rara que había gente que desconocía su existencia, otro suspiro, solo agradecía que cuando terminara la clase estaría al mismo nivel que el cretino ese, no se engañaba creyendo que así se ganaría su respeto, pero al menos si se ganaría el derecho de que ya no la fastidiara tanto, al menos en publico y ni muerta para estar a solas con el; la sola idea le hizo crisparse con algo muy cercano a la repulsión

- como sea- comento queriendo quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Echo un ojo a sus libros, las tres toneladas de libros que actualmente descansaban impasibles en la mesita, otro suspiro, y comenzó a trabajar.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y estaba ya mas dormida que despierta luego de haber transitado mas de la mitad de los libros (tanto como del ensayllo, mitad,uego de haber transitado mas de la mitad de los libros (tanto como del ensayo), cuando en medio de uno de los de turno encontró un trozo de pergamino, no le costo reconocer la letra, aunque le sorprendieron las visibles señas de duda que abundaban en la nota, (unos pocos manchones, palabras cortadas, en fin, solo imagínense), eso no era nada comparado con el simple hecho de recibirlo, mas después de la pelea que habían tenido la noche anterior, pensó viendo el reloj de pared, y a eso le agrego el tener que disculparse con el por ello, no había sido justa con el, recordó con pesar…

- _Hermione, que bueno que te hallo aquí- sonrió el muchacho entrando por el retrato y caminando hacia ella, que aprovechaba el silencio en la sala común mientras todos estaban cenando- ¿ya comiste?- se sentó frente a ella_

- _Si aproveche para hacerlo cuando pase por las cocinas en mis rondas, ya sabes hace- consulto el reloj de pared sobre la chimenea- 25 minutos- le sonrió y aprovecho la distracción para desperezarse y estirar los músculos adoloridos últimamente por la presión- ¿y tu?_

- _No tenia hambre- se encogió de hombros- Hermi ¿podemos hablar?- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo_

- _Pensé que eso era lo que hacíamos- bromeo_

- _Pues es que quería preguntarte…_

- _¡Maldición!-lo interrumpió exclamando irritada revolviendo los papeles que yacían ahora en total desorden sobre la mesa- voy a matar a ese cretino- se paso las manos por el cabello esta vez indignada_

- _¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto preocupado por la reacción de la chica, y si es que era posible, aun mas nervioso_

- _No es la gran cosa- se froto el rostro con cansancio- es solo que Malfoy se llevo un libro que necesito y ahora tendré que irlo a buscar luego de la cena- confeso con desazón_

- _Yo podría ir a buscarlo- ofreció inseguro _

- _No, no, no, no, no, no es necesario- se trono el cuello una vez mas- lo ultimo que necesito es tener que irte a visitar a la enfermería mientras aguanto las sandeces de Malfoy que va a estar a tu lado por que no supieron cuando dejar la pelea- sonrió divertida ante la idea- no, iré mas tarde- suspiroivertida ante la on cuando dejar la pelea- sonrio vez mas- lo ultimo que necesito es tener que irte a visitar a la enfermeria- ¿de que querías hablar?- lo miro con interés _

- _Pues, es…difícil- confeso- quería hacerte una pregunta- retomo la charla como había intentado abordarla anteriormente _

- _¿Y de que se trata?- lo miro serena _

_El chico tenia varios días comportándose de manera extraña, quizás presintiera algo, pensó deseando que no fuera así. _

- _¿has…?- dudo mirando al suelo y parpadeando repetidas veces- ¿alguna vez has estado- tomo un hondo respiro- enamorada? _

_¡oh, pensó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Si hay una verdad irrefutable en esta existencia es que todos tienen un límite, y ella no era la excepción a la regla; se mordió el labio inferior, apenas aguantándose las ganas de gritarle, después de todo no era su culpa que ella…no señor… _

- _¿y tu?- su voz firme, su visión tan clara como hacia cinco minutos, y ella la imagen viva de la fuerza de voluntad _

- _Eso creo- sonrió nervioso con la mirada clavada en el suelo y el rostro del mismo color del cabello de Ron- por eso quería hablar contigo- confeso con una voz apenas audible _

- _Quieres consejo supongo- rió con amargura- ¿sabes Harry, soy la persona menos adecuada para ello- se puso en pie, si, la gota que rebalso el vaso definitivamente- como si no lo supieras- otra risa amarga escapo de su garganta- no soy una chica del tipo "Head Over Hills"- hasta enfatizo las comillas- que digamos, nunca lo he sido y jamás lo seré- lo miro indignada y pregunto- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?- con un movimiento de varita envió sus cosas a su habitación para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse al retrato- será mejor que vaya a recuperar mi libro- dijo con la vista baja- buenas noches Harry- fueron las ultimas palabras que le dedico antes salir de la sala común sin mirar atrás… _

Definitivamente le debía una disculpa, suspiro deprimida, el que ella se hubiera enamorado de el, no le daba derecho a enfadarse con el por que el enamorase de alguien mas, después de todo, ella fue la ilusa al caer por alguien tan inalcanzable como el, ella era la no merecedora, y ahora ni siquiera sabia quien era "su rival", entre comillas, pues, sin importar en quien se fijase, probablemente, estaría muy por encima suyo; otro suspiro, admiraba al chico por tomar responsabilidad por algo que en definitiva no era su culpa…

Era una disculpa… ¿verdad, salio de su ensoñación ante ese pensamiento y comenzó a leer el pergamino…

_Estimada Hermione: _

_El motivo de esta carta es, pues, mi falta de coraje… _

_Me veo ahora obligado a escribirte lo que no fui capaz de expresar con palabras temprano esta noche, o bueno, creo te será posible recordar a que noche me refiero sin importar cuando, con exactitud, leas esta carta. _

_Temo que mal interpretaste mis intenciones, y entiéndase que encuentro desafortunadas tus palabras, siendo quien eres y como eres te creo la mayor merecedora de estar enamorada y, por supuesto, de ser amada con la mayor locura de la que un hombre pueda ser capaz… de la misma manera en que yo te amo… _

_Si, me fue doloroso saber que no eras del tipo "Head Over Hills", lo que solo puede significar que el cariño que sientes por mi no es mas que amistad, o sea, un cariño meramente platónico, y lamento decepcionarte, de hecho me decepciono a mi mismo, pues, no puedo corresponder a tu confianza de la manera que debería, por lo que, debo confesar que ya hace mucho que guardo esto en secreto… _

_Por cierto, Ron se dio cuenta, no se exactamente cuando, pero lo hizo, sorprendiéndome a mi en el proceso. Y yo que siempre lo creí despistado, cuan equivocado estaba… _

_La verdad, "ya que entramos en gastos", es que yo mismo me di cuenta en las vacaciones luego de nuestro 5º, cuando me ayudaste a superar la muerte de Sirius, con el apoyo incondicional que me brindaste en esos tiempos difíciles me hiciste entender que no había nadie mas en este mundo de quien yo prefiriera esas palabras de aliento, y que me hubiera encantado que vinieran de Hermione Mujer y no de Hermione Mejor Amiga… _

_Es curioso, creo que siempre supe que me gustabas, con el cabello enmarañado y los incisivos grandes, con la mochila llena de libros y las largas horas de biblioteca; que aunque no eran, son, quien tu eres, ciertamente son parte del paquete, que, cabe admitirlo, es una ganga, atractiva, divertida, leal, valiente, inteligente y humilde, todo en una sola mujer y disponible para ser admirada con descaro, casi puedo escuchar el infomercial. _

_Por supuesto no digo que no aprecio los más recientes cambios que has… ¿presentado, (lo siento no se como ponerlo), tu cabello ahora lacio, tu perfecta sonrisa de dientes perlados, y esa capacidad que has desarrollado de un tiempo para acá, esa de hacerme reír como si no tuviera nada de que preocuparme, de aligerarme las cargas que me fueron asignadas desde antes de que naciera, aun cuando se que tu caminas totalmente estresada por la vida, ojala pudiera hacer por ti lo mismo que tu haces por mi cada noche, permitiéndome, luego de nuestras charlas, dormir relajado y con una sonrisa en el rostro _

_Me pregunto¿ya me disculpe por haber defraudado tu confianza, creo que si, pero lo repetiré, este no es el tipo de secreto que se debería guardar de una buena amiga, y lamento haberlo hecho, pero… ¡sentí miedo1 ¿si, no digo que sea una excusa, por que no lo es, pero, estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga en persona, a la que ves todos los días y sin quien, es probable, no serias capaz de vivir el día a día no es, que se diga, la decisión mas sabia, y al fin y al cabo¿Quién decide sobre el corazón, si lo he de saber yo que no se puede, aunque… no podría haber escogido mejor¿no lo crees¡Por Merlín si eres la mujer perfecta, al menos para mi, y si nadie mas lo a notado están mas ciegos que yo con mis gafas de "culos de botella". _

_Quisiera ser más elocuente, y lamento no poder serlo; se que mereces poesía y perfección, ambas, características que tú encarnas, y es por eso que me veo obligado a escudarme tras las palabras de un gran y muy famoso poeta, al que tu bien conoces, y quien dijo: _

**_"Cuando un poeta te pinte en hermosos versos su amor, duda. Cuando te lo de conocer en prosa y mala, cree" _**

_A esto agrega a modo de explicación que: _

**_"Hay una parte mecánica, pequeña y material en todas las obras del hombre, que la primitiva, la verdadera inspiración desdeña en sus ardientes momentos de arrebato" _**

_Así pues, veras que en realidad tras mi torpeza al expresarme están solo; la fuerza de mis sentimientos, y aun mas lamentable, las prisas, no se cuanto te tomara regresar y deseo dejar esto resuelto de una vez y por todas. Se desde ahora, que nunca volveré a reunir el valor necesario para hablarte de frente, como vez soy solo un cobarde que no te merece, y que jamás osara desearlo nuevamente. Solo te pido, no permitas que esto dañe nuestra amistad, o sea, que mis sentimientos por ti lo hagan, jamás volveré a mencionarlo mas allá de esta carta, así que, no debes sentirte incomoda a mi lado, no espero ni siquiera una respuesta, si es que deseas dármela comprenderé, se que te gusta dejar siempre las cosas en claro, es parte de ti como tantos otros detalles que solo te suman meritos a mis ojos, así que no te juzgare, veras no tengo por que. Hora de concluir esta tan mediocre, (para nada lo que tu mereces), declaración. _

_Tuyo siempre: _

_Harry _

_P.D. no me permitas arruinar esta tan especial relación, lo único que me hace levantarme cada día es tu amistad y tú apoyo, permíteme, por favor, conservarlo, no se que haría sin el. _

Hermione parpadeo confundida¿Qué diablos era eso¿es que era…?

- ¿… una broma quizás?- murmuro en su estupefacción

- No realmente- le contesto una voz masculina a sus espaldas

- ¡Harry!- se levanto del sofá sobresaltada y lo encaro- juro que si esto es una broma es la mas ruin que se te hubiera podido ocurrir- le extendió la carta para que pudiera verla

- No, no es una broma- afirmo- pienso y defiendo cada palabra escrita ahí, sin excepción alguna

- No se que decir- susurro casi sin fuerza

- Ya lo escribí y te lo digo ahora- se acerco a ella quedando a dos metros de distancia, y teniendo el sofá de por medio- no necesitas decirme nada, no espero una respuesta, yo estoy aquí solo para asegurarme de que te llegara- le indico la carta con un movimiento de cabeza

- Pero, Harry, yo…

- No…

- Déjame hablar- lo interrumpió como el lo había hecho- es necesario que me escuches- bajo la vista y observo la carta con abierto interés- quiero que sepas…-

Empezó, pero, se vio interrumpida, esta vez, por una poderosa explosión que remeció la torre, se volteo a la ventana para notar, con horror, como el cielo nocturno se teñía de verde, y sintió su sangre helarse en sus venas por lo que eso significaba…

**_… La Marca Tenebrosa, brillaba ahora sobre Hogwarts… _**

**_Notas de Autora: _**

_¡Cielos! Me tomo un siglo terminar esto, pero, esta terminado y es lo que importa. _

_Este es el primer capitulo de una serie de cuatro, y, si no les parece muy osado de mi parte les diré que, pienso cobrarme unos 5 Reviews para publicar el siguiente, y si lo repito esta **terminado**, (ya iba siendo hora si me lo preguntan a mi). _

**_Con respecto a las citas, son de Bécquer, de las "Cartas Literarias a una Mujer", mas precisamente de la segunda carta._**

_Bueno, con eso me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo y recuerden que: Acepto concejos, sugerencias o cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, e inclusive pienso tragarme los "flames" por igualada, en serio lo que sea no lo duden _

**_P.D. _**_Llámenme cínica, pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que las cartas de declaración son, pues, un "poquito" pasadas de melosas, sin importar el nivel de refinamiento que tengan, puede que haya exagerado, pero, por supuesto no soy la persona mas afín a hablar del tema, cualquier cosa pueden decirla con libertad y, por supuesto, me disculpo por el error que había en el archivo, pero creo que ya lo arregle. por cierto gracias a los que ya dejaron sus reviews:_

_**Tintina, **MArcela y Kry Potter hasta ahora._

_**Gracias**_


	2. Crucio

Esa noche…

… vio por la ventana, la marca tenebrosa estallando en el cielo nocturno, vio, luego, sus ojos, asustados, pues sabía lo que sucedería, ambos lo sabían, sin dudarlo siquiera ambos corrieron, cada uno por las escaleras que conducían a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Prácticamente tiro la puerta de una patada, solo segundos después de que las sirenas comenzaron a aullar anunciando a los durmientes del ataque…

…cogía su varita cuando vio a su mejor amigo saltar de la cama, quien de alguna manera supo que no era un simulacro sin tener que preguntarle, lo que no oculto la mirada de curiosidad que le dedico, no que pudiera culparlo en verdad.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con Hermione, se miraba agitada pero decidida, era bueno saber que contaba con ella, aun que no le hubiera podido contestar.

- Harry antes de que bajemos quisiera aclararte…

- No es necesario- la corto

Agradeció que la sala común se empezara a inundar con estudiantes confusos y medio dormidos, por lo que Ron no pudo preguntar lo que, apostaría su vida a ello, quería preguntar.

- hablaremos después, te juro que lo haremos

- Y ¿que si no hay…?

- No quiero que pienses así- volvió a cortarla- este no es el momento para pesimismos- le recordó- lucharemos, ganaremos y hablaremos luego- aseguro.

La verdad era que no quería que lo rechazara aun, necesitaba una razón para sobrevivir no una para dejarse matar.

- Vamos entonces- le sonrió- ya saben que hacer- la oyó gritar- 4º año y los prefectos de 6º se quedaran a cuidar a los mas jóvenes…

Siempre tan políticamente correcta, pensó con un leve dejo de diversión

- … el resto al vestíbulo- les recordó- Harry, tenemos que buscar al profesor Dumbledor- se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

El se limito a asentir y salieron de la sala común seguidos de Ron y del resto de Gryffindor.

De ahí en pos las cosas fueron demasiado rápido, aun estaba demasiado aturdido con lo que se le venia encima, de lo siguiente de lo que fue perfectamente consiente fue de estar en medio de un mar de mortifagos, aurores y estudiantes, en un pandemonio de hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que volaban en todas direcciones derribando gente a su paso sin distinguir bandos…

… entonces lo vio, Voldemort, entre la multitud sonriendo malignamente con un aspecto tan desagradable como lo recordaba

- Hermione…- susurro apenas

Pero ella no lo vio venir, el cobarde la ataco mientras ella trataba de ayudar a Neville, quien estaba rodeado de Mortifagos; cuando el hechizo la golpeo sintió que se le helaba la sangre, en su rostro apareció un profundo gesto de dolor, pero no grito, ningún sonido escapo de su garganta, (sintió como su admiración por ella aumento exponencialmente), y luego cayo de rodillas al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento solo un segundo luego.

- ¡T¡tu iendo el conocimiento solo un segundo luego.

- eu Pelea Es Conmigo!- grito volteando fugazmente a ver a Ron, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que cuidara de _ella_…

Cuando lo vio asentir regreso su entera atención a Voldemort, cuya sonrisa se había ampliado macabramente, en un parpadeo desapareció de los jardines del colegio reapareciendo junto al lago, por donde este bordea al lago.

- _Crucio_

Escucho a sus espaldas, pero aunque se volteo para verlo venir, no tuvo tiempo para mas y la maldición lo golpeo de lleno, llenándolo de un dolor como nunca lo había sentido, sus músculos se tensaron, pero se obligo a permanecer de pie, la mandíbula apretada como si quisiera desencajársela con el esfuerzo, sus manos empuñadas como un vicio, logrando que las uñas casi inexistentes se clavaran en sus palmas y sus ojos abiertos con un brillo decidido y una ira como nunca había sentido, Jamás se volvería a humillar ante aquella piltrafa, nunca como lo hizo en cuarto, cayendo al suelo como si pudiera darse ese lujo, no, ese ya no era el, no mas, tenia un destino que cumplir, por eso era "su igual", y si que lo demostraría, acabaría con el, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con su ultimo aliento de vida, con la respiración agitada y concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas rompió la maldición.

En medio de un espectáculo de luces y chispas que desaparecían al tocar el suelo pudo ver la expresión atónita y casi asustada del mago tenebroso, ese su enemigo; una cosa era zafarse de un "_imperius_" y una muy diferente era prácticamente destruir un "_cruciatus_" nadie lo había hecho jamás, pero, el era Harry Potter, el único sobreviviente conocido del "_Avada_ _kedabra_" en la historia de la magia, el, quien si tenia por quienes ganar y ahora era su turno de contraatacar…

- Honestamente espero que eso no sea lo única que tengas que ofrecerme… Tom- sonrió desagradablemente con el ceño fruncido y postura desafiante- por que ahora me toca a mí, y yo- aclaro- no soy tan débil…

Con un ágil movimiento de su varita lo lanzo tres metros en el aire haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el húmedo suelo, y observo como con la misma agilidad el Slytherin se ponía de pie de un brinco

- No te decepcionare Potter, esto aun va para rato- estaba tenso y respiraba con irregularidad- pero solo después de que pagues el como me acabas de llamar

Y haciendo con la varita un movimiento como de látigo provoco que la tierra bajo Harry comenzara a temblar incontrolablemente tomándolo por sorpresa

- Ahora ¡PAGA!

El chico fue envuelto por una enorme llamarada que parecía alcanzar las nubes, negras y sin lluvia como es de esperarse de un cielo de otoño.

Pasaron unos segundos y el efecto del hechizo ceso, dejando ver el pasto quemado y la tierra a punto de cristal.

- Sigues hablando tonterías…

La voz del muchacho llego de algún punto a espaldas del "brujo", sobresaltándolo

- Y me pregunto¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerlo?

Lo vio saltar de entre el ramaje de un árbol para caer a unos dos metros de el, aun sonreía, pero esta vez, si parecía divertido.

- ¿Debo recordarte que eres tu el que no ha hecho mas que hablar?- ladeo la cabeza, tratando de retomar la ventaja sicológica que siempre había tenido sobre el

- No, no es necesario- relajo su postura, pero sus ojos brillaron- esa es la razón de que aquí el único avergonzado hasta ahora hayas sido tu

Solo decirlo pego un espectacular brinco que lo saco de la trayectoria de una enorme bola de energía morada con destellos negros

- No me decepcionas muchacho- su tono era condescendiente- has entrenado y ahora…

Hizo un elaborado movimiento de varita que encerró al moreno en un poderoso torbellino de viento y hielo que comenzaba cerrarse sobre el

- Será todo un gusto eliminarte- rió ruidosamente alzando la mano izquierda al cielo y manteniendo la varita en su oponente

Un extraño murmullo escapo de sus labios y en los cielos se condenso un poderoso rayo que solo golpear el suelo ilumino Hogwarts como si fuera de día.

- Debiste saber que no te seria tan simple- murmuro agotado al otro mago, quien se miraba tan agitado como el- se acabo…

Sus ojos se nublaron y cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que Voldemort, por supuesto, no supo de donde había venido el golpe, pensó distraídamente; el pecho se le oprimió y cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor, ya no le quedaba fuerza, estaba exhausto; golpeo sordamente el suelo totalmente agotado, ya no podía pensar no digamos saber que pasaba a su alrededor, perdía sensibilidad de manera progresiva y su ultimo pensamiento consiente, acompañado de una sonrisa, fue _"quizás… al menos ahora… ella… tendrá un futuro… si… quizás ahora pueda tenerlo…" _

**_Notas de autora: _**

****

_Me disculpo si me he tomado mi tiempo, he estado bastante mas que ocupada últimamente, razón por la cual no tengo ni idea de cuando voy a volver a actualizar. _

_Las escenas de batalla no son mi fuerte, y me disculpo también por eso; un comentario curioso, cada capitulo tiene por titulo la escena por la que el resto del mismo se vio escrito, el siguiente, de hecho, se titula "Negación", háganse una idea. _

_Y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, reitero mis agradecimientos a Kry Potter, Marcela y **Tintita**, y a la lista agrego a Hermione13 y a Alessia, me alegra que les haya parecido lo suficiente mente buena como para pedirme que la continuara. _

_Ahí nos "vemos" y espero "oír" mas comentarios, por que creanme cuando lo digo, que realmente necesito concejo en lo que se refiere a "descripciones de acción", así que los acepto de todo tipo. _

**_P.D. _**_Por cierto, no es masoquismo es Sadismo, como quien dice de "El Marques" _


	3. Negacion

Esa noche…

… se despertó, sobresaltado al estallido de las sirenas de alarma con que contaba el castillo.

Solo abrir los ojos, vio a su mejor amigo, casi tumbar la puerta y correr a coger su varita, sin dudarlo se levanto rápidamente, se puso unos zapatos y la primera túnica que encontró guardando en un bolsillo su varita. Ninguno pronuncio ni una palabra pero pudo notar que el moreno aun vestía el uniforme¿Dónde habría estado, Y mas importante aun¿Qué habría estado haciendo?

Lo siguió escaleras abajo, imitados de cerca por sus compañeros de habitación, al llegar abajo noto que también Hermione vestía aun el uniforme, observando también la mirada que intercambio con Harry, su actitud era una mezcla de nervios y determinación

- Harry antes de que bajemos quisiera aclararte…

- No es necesario- la corto

Los escucho intercambiar palabras, y los miro con descarada curiosidad que al parecer ninguno noto…

- hablaremos después, te juro que lo haremos

- Y ¿que si no hay…?

- No quiero que pienses así- volvió a cortarla- este no es el momento para pesimismos- le recordó- lucharemos, ganaremos y hablaremos luego- aseguro.

El chico tenía una expresión desolada y al parecer Hermione se había dado cuenta por que no insistió más

- Vamos entonces- la vio sonreírle- ya saben que hacer- grito- 4º año y los prefectos de 6º se quedaran a cuidar a los mas jóvenes, el resto al vestíbulo- les recordó- Harry, tenemos que buscar al profesor Dumbledor- la castaña se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Mientras la _Premio_ _Anual_ repartía indicaciones y entre el tumulto encontró a su hermana, sin perder una segundo se acerco a ella

- ¡Ginny!- la llamo procediendo a abrazarla

- Ron- susurro temblando

- Tranquila- le acaricio el pelo- todo saldrá bien- le recordó

- Lo se Ron, lo se, pero- lo miro a los ojos- se atrevió a atacar Hogwarts

- Se a lo que te refieres Gin, realmente lo se- le sonrió levemente- pero no olvides que tenemos a Dumbledor, y mas que otra cosa que Harry no se rendirá por nada

- No te preocupes no lo olvidare- aseguro mas tranquila

- Cuídate mucho- la abrazo con fuerza y se separo de ella

- Miren quien lo dice- bromeo- quien va directo a la cueva del lobo

Cuando regreso con sus amigos, vio a Harry asentir y guiar, junto con Hermione, el camino para que encontraron a Dumbledor, unos pasillos antes de llegar a su despacho

- Ya se han llamado refuerzos- informo- Harry- observo al muchacho- no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- le dijo con suavidad

- Tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar- contesto distraídamente- estoy listo- agrego luego de unos segundos de silencio

- Que así sea entonces- acepto el director y les cedió el paso, el los seguiría al exterior

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se encontraron con un hervidero de actividad, y sorprendentemente con varios y "distinguidos" integrantes de Slytherin agregándose a los grupos de defensa.

El acompaño a sus amigos tras Dumbledor, ellos estarían en la "ofensiva", junto con el resto de 7ª y serian respaldados por los profesores, luego se dividirían según lo dictara el ritmo de la batalla

Cuando todo estuvo "preparado", las grandes puestas de roble se abrieron dejando ver, entre una mezcla de oscuridad y la verde luz de la _marca tenebrosa, _un mar de capuchas negras que emergían de entre los árboles del bosque prohibido

Se sorprendió, jamás espero que el señor oscuro tuviera tantos partidarios, pero, al parecer, el era el único desinformado, entre la multitud, que comenzaba a abandonar el vestíbulo del colegio, había de todo, desde mandíbulas apretadas hasta inconfundibles señales de miedo, todo menos sorpresa; suspiro y observo a su moreno amigo que parecía impasible como si aun no acabase de asimilar la realidad, se mordió el labio inferior e intercambio una mirada de preocupación con Hermione, quien solo pudo bajar la vista, algo andaba mal, y no tenían tiempo para arreglarlo antes de la lucha, ojala eso no fuera a afectar demasiado la concentración del "elegido" o podría costarle la vida.

Iba a intentar hablar con alguno de los dos, pero no tuvo la chance, la vanguardia de mortifagos lanzo sobre ellos una tormenta de maleficios que fueron apenas contenidos por el escudo invocado por los profesores; ellos, por mientras, siguieron marchando hasta estar a una distancia prudencial, al detenerse se reorganizaron tomando la alineación final de defensa, no que les fuera a durar mucho, y varita en alto esperaron la orden del director

- Ahora- lo oyeron gritar

Todo tipo de hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones, volaron por los aires causando verdadero daño entre las líneas enemigas, a todos los que no tuvieron la presencia mental de protegerse a si mismos del ataque.

De inmediato los mortifagos se lanzaron contra ellos, que esperaron impasibles el encontronazo, justo cuando estaban en los limites de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se levanto frente a ellos una imponente barrera de energía translucida y brillante que lanzo por los aires a una treintena de magos oscuros, de ahí en pos, cada hombre para si

La pelea se volvió encarnizada, acababa, no mas, de escurrirse entre tres Mortifagos que se la pusieron difícil, (logro deshacerse de dos y el tercero se le escapo en busca de refuerzos), cuando escucho la voz de Harry gritar

- ¡T¡tu iendo el conocimiento solo un segundo luego.

- eu Pelea Es Conmigo!

En su campo visual, al voltearse, capto a un atareado Neville y una inconciente Hermione, antes, de toparse con la mirada decidida y suplicante de su amigo. Casi pudo escucharlo pedirle que la cuidara, y asintió a su muda suplica, antes de verlo desaparecer

Sin perder un segundo, se apresuro al lado de su amiga y luego de cogerla en brazos se la echo al hombro, acomodándosela para, varita en ristre, abrirse pasó entre los combatientes, no sin antes echarle una mano al otro Gryffindor, quien no tardo en agradecerle

A penas pudo quitarse de encima dos Mortifagos que pretendían detenerlo, para ingresar al castillo y enfilar su camino a las oficinas de Snape, donde, según el acuerdo, llevarían a los heridos, (era de suponer que, de ingresar al castillo, la enfermería seria uno de los primeros objetivos), varios minutos después, y con cuidado de que no lo siguieran, llego a su objetivo abrió la puerta… y, para su sorpresa, ya habían mas lesionados de los que se puede considerar optimista

- ¡Ron!

Se volteo para encontrarse con los enormes ojos azules de Luna

- ¿Qué paso?- se acerco rápidamente a el con expresión de preocupación

- No se los detalles, solo se que la atacaron y con ganas

Se las arreglo para volver a sostenerla en brazos antes de seguir a Luna y dejarla en algún lugar del suelo lejos de la puerta

- Haré lo que pueda, ron, pero no prometo nada

Ron no recordaba haberla visto tan seria en el tiempo que tenia de conocerla

- ¿Tan mal esta?- se rasco la nuca sin saber que mas hacer

- Pues su temperatura esta bajando cada vez mas…

- Entonces hay que dejar de discutir sandeces

Vio como la enfermera Pomfrey se acercaba a ellos y realizaba un complicado movimiento de varita

- Es una poderosa maldición de magia oscura señor Weasley- sentencio- así que, si nos hace el favor de retirarse para que podamos trabajar con mayor eficiencia, realmente se lo agradecería

De no ser por que estaba demasiado preocupado para sentirse ofendido, probablemente, la hubiera mandado al carajo, pero mejor decidió retroceder unos pasos

- Además- lo miro con una expresión que jamás le había visto, algo mas allá de la pena- te necesitaran mas allá afuera- hizo una pausa y miro a su alrededor- si las cosas siguen así tendremos serios problemas

Asintió y dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, la enfermera tenia razón, necesitaban a todo el que pudiera pelear en los jardines, conteniendo mortifagos, evitando que la lucha terminase sin permitir la llegada de los refuerzos que vendrían desde Londres

- Cuídate mucho Ron-

Escucho la voz de Luna, y mirando sobre su hombro para dedicarle una sonrisa dijo…

- Así lo haré, no te preocupes por ello

Con esas palabras abandono el despacho.

Llevaba ya varios minutos corriendo con un solo objetivo en mente, cuando al final del corredor por el que iba apareció un encapuchado, quien solo verlo comenzó a atacarlo

Con mejores reflejos de los que creyó tener, se quito del camino de sus ataques, agradeciendo lo amplio de los corredores, que de hecho le permitía maniobrar, y fue al fin un _Desmaius _el que logro el encanto, dejando inconciente a su enemigo

- Maldición- se llevo una mano al costado, respirando con dificultad, que no le hubiera pegado no significa que el no se hubiera pegado… pero con las paredes- maldición- volvió a murmurar encaminándose al caído comprobando que, realmente, estaba solo

¿Cómo rayos se habría colado entre las defensas, se pregunto confundido, y negando con la cabeza utilizo un encantamiento _movili_ para quitarlo del pasillo, lo menos que necesitaban era dejar un rastro de inconcientes para guiarlos hasta los heridos, pensó, así que se metió en un aula, que para su suerte no daba al claustro interior mas si a los jardines; desde la ventana vio que la situación se estaba poniendo precaria, con todo y las maravillas de las que era capaz Dumbledor, aun así, estaban en desventaja, y lo peor, parecía que todos en el "_campo_ _de_ _batalla_" lo sabían.

Apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio, Harry tenia que ganar, o no habría un futuro para nadie, y no quería ni saber todo lo que tendrían que pasar antes de que llegase en final

Con renovada determinación, sonrió macabramente al observar al Mortifago inconciente, y, pensó, después de todo solo estoy en el segundo piso, (¿rarezas del colegio?); con un rápido movimiento de varita lanzo al encapuchado por la ventana, siguiéndolo de cerca e invocando una especie de "_colchón de aire", _para frenar su caída, lo que de cualquier manera no evito que cayera con muy poca elegancia.

Solo tocar el suelo le toco volver a defenderse, aunque, no por mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos de haberse reintegrado a la lucha lo sintió el suelo temblar, y vio los terrenos del colegio iluminarse, cual si ya hubiera amanecido, cesando todo movimiento, congelando a los combatientes en el tiempo; sintió, también, un estremecimiento que le llego hasta los huesos y le helo la sangre

- No… no es posible…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y toda fuerza lo abandono cayendo al suelo de rodillas- no puedo creerlo…

**_… esa noche… _**

****

**_Notas de autora: _**

****

_Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, y mis agradecimientos a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de seguir leyendo este fic, y en especial a __potter5_ ,**_tintita_**_,(por cierto ojala esta vez no tuvieses problemas con tu Review),_ _Sesshda_ , _Kry_ _Potter_ , _zu_ , **_hermionedepottergranger_**_ por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo este a las alturas de sus expectativas. Y no, no es por ser mala, el fic tomo esa dirección por si solo, yo no tuve nada que ve en el asunto, así que no me crucifiquen. _

_Numero dos, lo he dicho antes y lo digo de nuevo, yo no seria capaz de escribir una verdaderamente buena escena de acción ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, así que no me juzguen basados en eso, aunque, si alguien algún día se decidiera a dar un curso en el tema, yo seré la primera en apuntarse eso es seguro, y es por eso que por lo general evito tales escenas, en fin… _

_Gracias por leer y recuerden que acepto cualquier tipo de critica, comentario o lo que quieran "decirme" _

_Chao y saludos _

**_Nofret _**


	4. esa noche

**_…Si esa noche se decidió el futuro del mundo mágico… _**

…y el suyo también, recordó con melancolía viendo al techo pero sin realmente mirarlo

Lentamente se volteo y se sentó en la cama, en la plena disposición de levantarse, pero, sin mover un músculo para llevar a cabo tal disposición

Recordaba esa noche con inmensa tristeza, ciertamente se había ganado el derecho a vivir, contra todos los pronósticos, pero¿a que precio, se recrimino, tantas vidas destruidas…

Un par de brazos que lo rodearon con dulzura lo sacaron de esos pensamientos

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- pregunto con un toque de diversión

- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti- susurro una voz femenina en su oído- después de todo, eres tu el que no tiene una excusa

- ¿ah si, y ¿Cuál es la tuya?- reto

- Cierto señor Potter que no tardara otros cinco minutos en despertar…- la sintió besar su cuello y mas tarde guindarse del lóbulo de su oreja derecha antes de agregar- …exigiendo que se le de comer

- Sigue así mujer- trato de advertir- y Dan no será el único Potter que tendrás que "alimentar"

- Lamentablemente para ti- se separo un poco de el- _Dan_ **es** mi prioridad

Aprovecho el espacio que le dio y volteo a verla, sus ojos brillaban, mas su cabello era "un poema", totalmente desordenado, aun así, para el, seguía siendo la mujer mas hermosa a la que hubiera visto jamás

- ¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te amo?- noto un toque de preocupación en sus ojos castaños, nada nuevo en esas fechas, antes de que su sonrisa se ampliara todo lo posible

- Hoy no- contesto haciendo un exagerado puchero que le arranco una sonrisa

- Pues te amo- estrecho la distancia entre los dos para besarla- Dan y tu son lo mas importante de mi vida, y no se que habría hecho si no los tuviera a mi lado…

Si pensaba decir algo mas, solo el cielo lo sabrá pues fue interrumpido por un leve llanto que venia de la habitación continua

- Ciertamente habrías dormido mas de tres horas seguidas estos últimos meses- bromeo con mas que fingida exasperación

- Mala mujer- negó con la cabeza al verla levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta- Hermione- la llamo débilmente, haciendo que lo mirara intrigada- ¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunto como un niño perdido, lo que le arranco a su esposa una sonrisa enternecida

- Nadie te detiene- y rió alegremente al verlo saltar de la cama para alcanzarla

- Vamos pues¿Qué esperamos?- se guindo ansiosamente de su cintura

- ¿Qué se me pase en acceso de risa? –ironizo saliendo con el moreno, quien se negaba a soltarla

- Tu y Dan son mis mas grandes tesoros- dijo dulcemente quince minutos después mientras la observaba darle pecho a su pequeño de solo cuatro mese de edad

- Me alegra que así sea- aparto sus ojos del niño que cargaba contra si y los clavo en los verdes y llenos de amor del hombre que estaba a menos de un metro de ellos

Harry se limito a sonreír, esa noche con el derecho a vivir se había ganado también el derecho a ser feliz, y lo era, como jamás creyó que pudiera llegar serlo, con la mujer a la que amaba y ahora con un chiquillo que era solo de ellos dos.

Pese a las vidas perdidas, lo curioso era que nadie mantenía luto por ellos, sus mártires que partieron como héroes defendiendo todo en lo que creían y peleando por aquellos que amaban, quienes ahora vivían y se esforzaban por ser felices, todo para valer ese sacrificio…

_Todo por una noche…_

**_… esa noche… _**


End file.
